


Before I Do

by spacewritermonkey



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewritermonkey/pseuds/spacewritermonkey
Summary: Day before Ava and Beatrice's wedding and there might be unwanted guests. Or guest. Just one in particular, really.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Before I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is the type of fic that's more than a drabble but not as fulfilling as a one shot IMO. It's like that filler chapter in a lengthy fic. I've decided to call this a fluffer. Hope y'all aren't too dismayed by it.

_I’M GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

“What the fuck is that racket?!” Mary stomps into the kitchen that graced the hotel suite, barely noticing the woman who hands her the mug of coffee.

“I believe that would be the bride-to-be. Or one of them at least.” Camila offers helpfully before going back to the stove to check on the eggs.

_DING DONG THE BELLS ARE GONNA CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!_

“Do I want to know who or WHAT is emitting that sound?” Lilith remarks as soon as she steps through the door, her sweaty rumpled look lending credence to what Mary thought of as lunacy.

“She’s happy. She’s singing.” Camila shrugs and offers the other two women their own plates.

Mumbling thanks, Mary pounces on Lilith’s attire. “How are you even sober? More to the point, don’t tell me you went running.”

Lilith wolfs down a few bites before deigning to respond. “Maybe I just handle my liquor better than you do.”

“No way. You cheated!” Mary slams a fist on the table and immediately thereafter winces as she grabs the side of her head.

“Yeah. No. Face it, Mary. Totally drank you under the table.”

_GET ME TO THE CHURCH ON TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME_

“JEEZUS. Can someone tell her to fuckin’ pipe it down?!” Mary hisses as she now holds her head with two hands.

“Don’t be assholes. Ava’s happy. Deal with it.” The brusque tone in the normally genial woman makes the other two pause, exchange glances, and look back down onto their respective plates.

“Hello.”

Looking up, all three could not help but give stretched out smiles as they note the openly happy look on their friend’s face.

“Bea! Here, have some breakfast!” Camila ushers Beatrice to an empty seat beside Mary, who is cradling the nearly empty mug in her hands. Before she can even say anything, Camila is quick to top off said mug, much to Mary’s everlasting gratefulness.

“So…where’s your bride to be?” Lilith manages to ask as soon as she polishes off her first plate of the day.

Beatrice’s smile grows—if that was even possible, Lilith observes. Her friend’s happiness has been nearly indescribable as of late. She can poke fun at Ava all she likes—and maybe she will for eternity, who knows—but the younger woman makes Beatrice happy. And if there’s anyone who deserves it, Bea does. They may come from the same sort of family background and upbringing but even she didn’t have to go through the bullshit Beatrice had to endure.

“Ava’s still in the shower.”

“Ah.” Whatever Mary had in mind to say disappears when said woman happens to slide her way onto the kitchen—in her socks, an oversized button down, and…Mary hopes there’s underwear underneath.

_JUST GET ME TO THE CHURCH ON TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME_

Lilith flicks a forkful of egg right at Ava’s face. “You’re not even getting married in a church, you twat!”

Ava merely grins at Lilith, swipes the egg off her face and into her mouth, and proceeds to make her way towards her wife to be.

“Thanks, Lils.” And plops her butt right onto Beatrice’s lap, sitting sideways and delivering a soundly smack on her beloved’s cheek.

Lilith grouses and drops her fork atop her plate.

“We’re having breakfast. And you have a room. Use it.”

“I think it’s lovely how you both must be so excited.” Camila nearly squeals as she doesn’t even lose her stride in delivering the rest of their food onto the table before taking her seat beside Lilith.

“Can someone just…lower the brightness setting or something on that sun? Or Ava’s smile. I dunno. Both? My head is killing me.” Mary smacks her head atop the table.

“Awwww. Is Mary getting too old for drinks on a school night?” Ava snickers before letting out a yelp, nearly falling but saved by Beatrice’s quick move to secure her hold on the Warrior Nun, as Mary somehow found a way to slam her shotgun atop the table beside her head without even looking.

Beatrice can’t help but chastise the older woman. “I hope that wasn’t loaded, Mary.”

A snort is all they hear in response before Camila finally relents and quickly deposits a glass of water along with a bottle of pills on the table. “This should do the trick for now, Mary. Although you really should hydrate.”

“First off, I just want it on the record that without that halo, I doubt you would have even lasted past the first bucket.” Mary grumbles before popping two capsules and washing them down with coffee—much to the displeasure obvious on Camila’s face.

“Second. Same goes for you and your fucked up metabolism.” Mary points accusingly at Lilith who merely arches an eyebrow in response.

“Can we please move past last night’s debacle?” Camila sighs. “There’s so much left to do. I have to follow up with the manager of the restaurant for tonight’s rehearsal dinner.”

“I’m sure everything’s going according to plan, Camila.” Beatrice assures their unofficial wedding planner. The day Ava casually suggested their friend organize their wedding had been amusing. Camila had jumped into wedding details headfirst and has yet to resurface.

“Is it? Did you two sign off on the final fitting like I asked?” Camila eyed both Mary and Lilith who exchanged quick glances before nodding.

The sound of a mobile phone going off grabs Camila’s attention.

“That better be the caterer,” Camila mumbles before getting up to find her phone.

A weird sort of silence descends upon the table, save for the occasional sound of fork scraping against a plate as Ava starts picking food from Beatrice’s plate.

The latter stupidly grins at the woman in her arms as she watched.

“Did _you_ get the final fitting you needed?” Mary asks Lilith.

Lilith looks affronted for a second before deflating and mumbling “no.”

Ava holds up a piece of bread for Beatrice to take a bite.

“Shit.” Mary starts picking it her own food. “It totally slipped my mind.”

Beatrice doesn’t even take her eyes off Ava’s as she gratefully takes a bite, wondering if toast ever tasted this good.

“I don’t see the big deal. I don’t know about you, but I’ve been working out without fail so, worst that could happen is the outfit isn’t as form fitting as it should be.”

Ava wipes away the small trace of butter from the corner of her fiancée’s mouth; first with her thumb, and then with her lips.

Mary rolls her eyes. “Working out doesn’t mean dropping weight. If I’m correct, you look like you’ve even bulked a bit. So good luck trying to tuck in those muscles in cerulean—AVA!”

She turns to her side.

“There’s a perfectly good chair right there. And Bea, I love you guys, but I _will_ knock your heads together if you don’t stop it.”

“At least the caterer appears to be _almost_ on schedule.” Camila reenters the room with her eyes locked onto her tablet, derailing Ava from replying save for blowing a raspberry at Mary.

“We don’t need the caterer until tomorrow, right?” Beatrice asks while taking a slice of bacon to hold up onto Ava’s lips, Lilith trying not to roll her eyes at her friends.

As expected, Camila sighs in exasperation. “That doesn’t mean their preparation only starts tomorrow.”

“Are you saying you’re micromanaging even the caterer?” Mary’s chuckle peters off as soon as Camila shot her a glare.

“Hey! Do you guys remember Chanel?” Ava asks out of the blue.

Mary hums for a beat. “Isn’t she one of those folks who broke into houses with your old boy toy?”

“JC’s no boy toy. But yes, she was part of his team.”

“Points for not denying they were, in fact, criminals.” Lilith lifts her mug in a gesture of a toast.

“Well, my point is I bumped into Chanel last week and I’m thinking…” Ava shifts her gaze onto Beatrice. “…maybe we can invite her to our wedding?”

Lilith leans back against her seat and crosses her arms. “You sure it’s just Chanel you’re inviting?”

Ava glares at Lilith. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Beatrice jostles Ava gently in her arms to grab her attention. “Hey, it’s okay. If you want to invite Chanel, go ahead.”

Ava beams at Beatrice. “Really? Because we got to exchanging stories and she’s really cool you know?”

“Is that all?” Lilith mumbles from behind her own mug.

Before Ava can whirl around and lunge across the table at Lilith, Beatrice tightens her grip around her wife-to-be and chastises her long-time friend, “Lilith! Must you? Really?”

Mary raises her hand, “I’m curious.”

Camila looks up from her tablet and smiles sheepishly, “Me too.”

With the look of growing outrage on Ava’s, Camila bravely attempts to speak on behalf of Mary, Lilith, and Beatrice—even if she knows Beatrice would rather keep mum if it meant keeping Ava happy.

“We’re just surprised at the timing, Ava.”

“Seriously?! There is NO nefarious plan behind every act. This is Chanel we’re talking about. As far as I recall, the most dangerous thing about her is how ridiculously thin and high those heels of hers are.”

“Okay, okay.” Mary holds up her hands in a means to placate the other woman. “You’re right. Maybe we’re overthinking this. So, you just bumped into her last week you say?”

“YES! That is exactly what I said. She’s in town for business. And she’s doing well by the way, thanks for asking,” Ava grumbles, finally dislodging herself from Beatrice—the latter throwing her friends a frown—and moves towards the small fridge.

“And it’s just her? No plus one?” Camila asks.

“Yes. Just her. What the fuck guys?!” Ava whirls around and slams the door of the fridge at the same time.

Beatrice immediately gets up to attempt to assure or comfort Ava—whatever it is she needs in that moment. Except Ava is quick to move away and out of the door.

Beatrice stares at the open doorway and huffs before turning towards her so-called friends.

“You three want to start explaining what that was about?”

All three exchange looks before Mary sighs and takes the onus for the rest.

“Someone was following us last night.”

* * *

Ava sighs right before throwing her phone down on to the bed and slumping onto the armchair closest to the window.

“Camila will not be pleased if she has to take another look at your phone to get it fixed.”

Ava can’t help but smile at the sound of that voice, even if a part of her would rather sulk a little longer.

“The girls give you an idea why they’re making a big deal out of nothing?”

Beatrice makes her way towards the recessed window seat, grabbing Ava’s hand along the way and gently tugging her to get up from the armchair and onto the seat beside her.

The taller woman shifts, Ava following instinctively until Beatrice has leaning against her, back against her front, her legs framing Ava’s. Wrapping her arms a little tighter around the younger woman, Beatrice then burrows her nose against the side of Ava’s neck before finally replying.

“They spotted someone following us around last night.”

Feeling Ava stiffen, Beatrice quickly clarifies. “Mary said it was JC.”

“What?!” Ava cranes her head to the side just enough to catch a glimpse of Beatrice’s eyes.

“You don’t think…”

When Beatrice averts her eyes to a spot somewhere by the window, Ava begins to pull away.

The hint of panic in the ex-nun’s eyes as soon as the move registers cements it for Ava.

She twists around until she manages to wound not just her arms around Beatrice’s neck but also manages to wrap her legs around Beatrice’s waist despite the narrow seat.

“Tell me you don’t think his being here means anything to me.”

Ava brushes her nose against the other woman as she whispers the words.

Beatrice sighs. “I know it doesn’t…”

“Lilith didn’t hit him again or anything, did she?”

“She assured me there was no lasting damage.”

“Why IS he here?”

“Lilith didn’t let him explain. She basically just told him to stop following.”

Ava pulls back a bit to look the other woman in the eye.

“They're thinking Chanel might be a way for JC to wrangle an invite to the wedding.”

It wasn't a question. Beatrice shrugs.

Ava huffs and gently tugs at a lock of hair at the nape of Beatrice’s neck. “It’s been YEARS. This is not some soap opera where some dude shows up in the middle of a wedding to entice the bride away or some shit.”

Beatrice shrugs again. “Dude could show up before the wedding?”

“Bea!”

The former nun manages an embarrassed smile. “I’m sorry. That was a joke.”

“Good thing I’m not marrying you tomorrow for your sense of humor.”

“Hey!”

“Plus, you do know what we had was like…nothing, right?”

“Mary said you said you loved him.”

Ava knocks her forehead gently against the other woman's. “I’m not gonna lie, Bea.”

Beatrice stiffens but the hand against her cheek forces her to stay still and meet Ava’s gaze. “I did. And maybe a part of me always will—but as a _friend_. You have to understand. I was a complete stranger at that point—but not only did he help me, he was willing to put up with me, ditch his friends to do so, and run away with me to who knows where if that was what it took to make me feel safe. Comfortable.”

Ava uses her thumb to trace those smattering of freckles she loves to kiss whenever given the chance.

“Do I have illusions we would have lasted long? Back then, maybe. I was grasping at a newfound life I barely dared to dream of. But this? Now? This life we have together? Oh babe, if I could talk to my newly resurrected self, I’d tell her to cool her tingling jets because that one time in the confessional surely beats a romp aboard a fuckin’ ferry.”

“Ava!”

“What?” Ava laughs at the scandalous expression on Beatrice’s face.

“Nothing happened in that confessional and you know it!”

“Nothing? I mean—” Ava continues to tease, admiring the shade of pink on her beloved’s face.

“Ava” This time, Beatrice draws out her name as a groan, closing her eyes.

“Okay, okay. Nothing happened.”

Ava brushes her lips against Beatrice’s before adding, “You just held my hand for the first time.”

Something in Ava’s tone makes Beatrice open her eyes.

“And THAT—that alone already meant so much more to me than whatever JC and I had.”

She didn’t even know it could be something that bothered her. Yet, in light of Ava’s words, Beatrice feels something loosening in her chest. She takes the hand Ava has against her cheek and brings her palm against her lips, kissing it and bringing it up to rest against her heart.

“I love you, Ava.”

“And I love you. Just you. Pretty sure it’s always been just you.”

Ava resumes her impression of a koala onto Beatrice, the latter running her fingers lazily up and down Ava’s back.

“Would you really tell yourself to wait…for me? I mean if you’d known?”

The question is made hesitantly. Carefully.

“Definitely.”

“I mean, younger me back then loved to go big or go home so all I’d need to sway her would be tell her you’re bigger—”

“AVA!”

* * *

Of course, despite all the planning on Camila’s part, the discreet security Mary personally enforced, and the warning Lilith imparted from the night before…

JC shows up right outside the restaurant and Camila is on the warpath.

She charges outside and drags him aside hissing "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to offer my congratulations."

"I'll pass it on. You can go."

"I really think I should speak with Ava." JC insists. Camila rolls her eyes.

"For what joyful purpose?"

"I just think we left some things unsaid—"

"There's nothing unsaid. Ava hasn't even THOUGHT about you ever since you disappeared. Get a clue."  
  


"You don't know that!" JC insists.

"She does. And she's right." Ava appears from behind, startling both. Ava smiles at Camila, "You should head back inside. I hear they're about to serve shrimp."

Camila gasps.

"SHRIMP? Those fuckers. I said no shrimp!" She tears off back towards the restaurant, but not before doubling back to look into Ava's eyes. "You just say the word, Ava. We can make him disappear." It's not lost on both that Camila's tone was meant to be overheard by the man.

Ava nods before Camila marches back inside the restaurant.

Both stare at each other for a beat before Ava offers a warm smile. She may have thought she was in love with him at one point but obviously she had been mistaken. But she would always have a soft spot for the guy who helped her out without knowing a single thing about her.

"So...” JC drawls as she rocks back and forth on his heels. “Been awhile." He tries.

Ava offers him a warm smile. "I'm glad to see you seem well, JC. But,” she tilts her head at him, and her eyes hold nothing but honest puzzlement. “I don't know why you're here."

JC rubs the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, freezing once she spies that the shorter woman who dragged him away was now accompanied by two other women who are blatantly observing him from one of the restaurant's floor to ceiling windows.

"Chanel and I still speak. Occasionally. She uh…she mentioned you were getting married. And then I guess...I remembered you...what we had..." He trails off, looking somewhat expectantly at Ava.

Ava lightly shakes her head. "What we _had_ , JC."

JC sighs. "I knew it was a long shot coming here, Ava. I won't lie. It's just...there's been no one else like you, y'know? And I can't help but _wonder_ what if there IS no one else but you? And I let you slip away."

"Jeezus. JC, it's been 10 years. And I'm sorry, but Camila was right. I haven't really thought much about you in all that time other than be grateful about how you had been so kind to help me out without even knowing me—especially when you wanted to continue helping me despite the uh weirdness."

A beat of silence passes and Ava glances back towards the restaurant in time to see her three _sisters_ trying to act nonchalantly, like they weren't staring at all. She then sees Beatrice approach the three, her fiancée’s glance shifting outside towards where they are.

Ava looks back at the man in front of her, trying to see him in the present instead of the boy from her past.

Time has been kind enough to him. He’s still ruggedly handsome, his build perhaps a tad stockier but overall, not too bad. A few lines on his face are more prominent, but the look in his eyes still as soft and kind.

“And you didn’t let me slip away, JC. I ran. I ran and nothing you said could’ve stopped me then from running.”

Ava looks back towards the restaurant and notices a small frown form on Beatrice's face, obviously ignoring whatever it is that Camila seems to be trying to explain to her. Lilith and Mary furiously nodding in agreement with whatever Camila is spouting.

Ava raises a hand to wave and smile at Beatrice and with a tilt of her head, wordlessly offers the invitation to join her—them.

This seems to do the trick, Beatrice's shoulders losing its tense posture and a smile replacing her frown as she ventures outside.

Looking back at JC, Ava knows he hadn't been oblivious to all of that.

Without even looking behind her, Ava reaches out a hand and feels her fingers interlocking with the digits most familiar to her than her own.

"JC. This is Beatrice, my fiancée. Beatrice," Ava turns to her side as the taller woman steps shoulder to shoulder with her. "This is JC."

It is not lost on the man that there's no title or description whatsoever that follows his name.

Beatrice holds out her free hand towards him, subtly observing the features of someone who once captured her lover's interest all those years ago.

 _He's not exactly unattractive_ , a voice inside Beatrice decides to add.

 _The point is he's no you_ , a voice that suspiciously sounds like Ava immediately replies.

JC returns the handshake, observing the woman and wondering about the kind of person who managed to capture Ava's heart—and keep it.

"Pleasure to meet you." Beatrice's voice is smooth and her accent still apparent. JC can't help but find it amusing.

His chuckle draws confused looks from both women.

He immediately offers an apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but...it just hit me after looking you guys up and checking out this place," he gestures toward the upscale locale they are in, "You're marrying up, Ava." He winks in a joking manner. "Be sure to lock up whatever holiday home you guys might have, huh?"

Ava obviously gets the joke and laughs while it takes a second for Beatrice to catch on.

True to form to her wife-to-be's wit, Beatrice offers a smug smile, "I doubt you could hit all of them."

Ava laughs harder.

JC himself shakes his head and simply says, "Touché."

When the laughter dies down, JC finally decides to literally and figuratively step away.

"I'm sorry if I came unannounced." Ava shakes her head, "It's okay. It's good to know you're alive and well. You _are_ well, aren’t you?"

"I’m good, Ava. Don't worry about me. Besides, hitting rich people's homes are kinda behind us. I'm doing honest work now."

"That's good to know." Beatrice offers with a kind smile.

"Anyway, I uh...I guess this is goodbye, Ava." JC observes Ava for one last time, in relation to how she is with her fiancée. The chemistry undeniable.

He’d seen it last night. Before the woman with them confronted him.

He’d seen them dancing, seemingly unable to let the other go.

And the level of comfort, the faith and trust they showed each other amid JC's sudden appearance. Suddenly, he wishes he could have that too. Someone real.

He’d been chasing a dream for too long and for all the wrong reasons.

Ava surprises him with a hug which takes him a second to realize before he could return the gesture.

As soon as she pulls away, she moves back beside Beatrice and wraps an arm around her waist, the other automatically doing the same.

It’s not possessive, he realizes. It’s not meant to prove a point to him.

It’s just…who they are.

JC walks away with something that feels like regret and relief mixed altogether in his heart.

He crosses the street and finds himself unable to refrain from looking back one more time. He spots Ava and Beatrice eagerly being welcomed back into the restaurant by three women—including the little tyrant who rolled out his initial welcome.

The woman from last night, he thinks, looks familiar and suspects she may have been the one to knock him out years before.

With a sigh, JC wishes Ava another quiet farewell as he admits a truth he couldn’t speak of.

Missing Ava was an excuse. So was the idea of “letting her slip away.” Just like Ava said.

Because the truth is, he may have given up the illegal activities of breaking into homes but he’s yet to stop running. He’s afraid to stop and fall into the life he’d left behind. Somewhere along the way he’d convinced himself Ava would’ve understood him and the life he chose to live. And that if only fate hadn’t interfered before, they’d be perfectly happy living a carefree life somewhere. Everywhere.

Meeting other women didn’t help either. No one understood him like Ava did. They all wanted to settle down eventually.

But when Chanel gave him the news…

His excuse no longer worked.

Because there was never an excuse.

There was only his fear.

He laughs inwardly at himself.

They could have run away and tried to live as they wanted but he doubts if they’d have fared anywhere near the likes of how Ava is with Beatrice.

He shakes his head to clear his thought and turns—

—to meet the very woman who was SUPPOSED to be inside the restaurant earlier but is now suddenly standing right in front of him.

He admits the yelp he gave away might have been a tad unmanly, but seriously??

"I hope your curiosity towards 'what could have beens' and 'what ifs' have been resolved?" Said woman's voice was deadly, JC surmised.

"Uh. Yes. Yes, we're all good now. I said my goodbye to Ava. And Beatrice."

Sharp assessing eyes stare at him as if unblinkingly. JC isn't sure if it's just the lights playing tricks on him, but he could've sworn her nails atop crossed arms had elongated to claw-like lengths.

"Ava and Beatrice make each other happy. Anything or anyone threatens that? It becomes my problem. And you don't want to know how I solve my problems."

 _And there it is._ The threat is unmistakable. JC nods furiously, "I understand. Totally."

"LILITH!" A shrill voice interrupts them both.

JC looks back and sees the original tyrant waving at them. He turns towards the woman and thinks he sees a hint of panic in her eyes.

"We're about to do speeches and we're a woman short. Care to guess who it is?!" Camila's voice is _not_ pleased.

Without another word, Lilith simply gives him what is obviously meant to be a warning glare before jogging towards the restaurant where the taller woman is then somehow hauled inside by the shorter woman.

Breathing a sigh of relief, JC decides to hail a cab lest the rest of Ava's friends decide to make another appearance.


End file.
